Cubed
by Miku-chan55321
Summary: When the Doctor finds a demon, another rather young Timelord, and a human tagging along with them and takes them into train, all you can get is trouble. These girls no nothing but war but the Doctor tries his hardest to teach them that not everything results in death. This is my first fic. so please go easy on me! Takes place after long after angels take Manhatten. Oh you'll see..
1. Chapter 1

Cubed

Cubed, other wise known as the power of three. In this case, three girls, a demon, the one of the last TimeLords, and a human.

Chapter one: introductions

Terra's point of view

My name is Terra, I suppose you could call me the lowest ranked one of our group, but I prefer to be called the rebel. As you can guess I'm the demon, the last of my kind. The rest of us were destroyed by humans, werewolves, and other things of the sort though our unlawful extermination was not without revenge, for they are nearly extinct as well. I take no pride in such things ofcourse, but I was part of the war, and now as one of the last of my kind I train with two other girls under a man called the Doctor, to become as strong as I can and save the human race from aliens. The Doctor is a bit of a mad man but you get used to it after a while. We travel with him in the TARDIS through time and space, trying to be as "undomestic" as possable. We are only four but we are ready! I feel no pain for those who try to erase the human race, they are pathetic picking on a race that has no defence, it is stupid to do such a thing. The human race is smart, but they refuse to acknolage that these things live among them, even if it is to save there own lives. That is exept for one...


	2. Chapter 2

Akane's point of view

The name's Akane, just Akane. I'm the leader of my little group, and I'm just a human. I've known Thalia for over four years, but time flies so I've lost track. I first met Thalia when she crashed her TARDIS and was stuck her on earth in the year 2008. I pretty much taught her how to be a human and we have been best friends ever since. Terra I've known for three years, we met when she was hiding from her enemies. She was hiding as a human but I could tell something was off about her, she seemed so on guard and so jumpy. I introduced myself and Thalia to her and she just sorta stuck around. I've been through hell and I could relate to both girls, it was nice to have someone to talk to and have someone to relate to. My best friend was always there and Terra warmed to me. I wouldn't have made it though with out my best friend...

Thalia's point of veiw...

I was crashing own to earth at 300 miles per hour, my TARDIS was crashing and there was no way she would survive this! I was panicking, nothing ha ever gone right with it, she was older than earth and i had stolen her. _Oh great first the chameleon circuit gets stuck and now THIS!_ I thought

My life sucked until I crash landed on earth on a young girls front lawn. I was only three hundred and one at the time and was trying to escape the Time War, war just wasn't my thing. I'm Thalia Sigma, one of the last surviving Time Lords, I'm the Doctor's daughter but shish about that he doesn't know ...yet.


	3. Chapter 3

" So Where are we going this time Doctor?" Akane asked what must have been on all of our minds.

"Oh I dunno, I was thinking about putting the old girl on random and seeing where she takes us." He replyed with a smile.

I coughed looking up from my tea as I read a mystery novel in the corner "Doctor, isn't that a bit dangerous?!"

"Nah, she's a good TARDIS, she's smart enough to take us someplace suitable for my Young travelers." He said slamming random buttons

"Oh brother," I mumbled submurging back into my book "this should be intresting."

" Don't be so pessimistic Miku!" I heard Thalia yell joining the Doctor at the console of the TARDIS.

"Don't call me Miku! Oh and what do I have to be happy about? I live with three phycopathes, travel through time daily so I've never attended a day of school, I taught myself to read, write, and fight! I was in a WAR and on top of it all I have nothing to return to if I ever want to leave this life!" I ranted

"You really don't get it do you, this is what you have to be happy about, we are your school, your counsulers, your friends and family, this is your life." Akane chipped in.

"If you don't like this life, leave now." The Doctor said sounding slightly hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I just..."

"Wish you had a normal life." Thalia finished for me.

"Sometimes." I responded.

"We all have at some point, it's only natural. Life with the Doctor isn't always easy but it is the only life we could ever know. We are the children of war, strung together though misfortune and pain, that is what makes us family." Akane muttered

"I'm sorry, I've just had a long day and I feel horrible all over. I think I'm going to turn in, is that alright Doctor?" I said marking my place in my book and finishing my tea.

" Yes, go ahead. I was actually thinking about letting the old girl float in the time vortex so you could all turn in for the night." The Doctor said with a minor yawn " and I think I might turn in too."

"Good night Doctor, Thalia, Akane." I said heading down the long cooridor to my room

"Night." they responded in harmony also dispersing to their room.

I sighed as I entered my room, it was kept at a high temperture making it easier for my to get comfortable. My room was perfect for me and so was it's location. I had a room much farther away from the console room than anyone else. It was exactly a mile away from the console room and was a cooridor away from everyone elses making me sucluded from the craziness of my family. I collaped back on the cloud like bed and fell asleep to the rhythm of the TARDIS and the time vortex.

the Doctor's point of view

Terra had been upset, quite upset actually, and she had upset everyone else. Akane had calmed her down and so had Thalia while he stood about a useless lump. She had even upset him, just by saying that she wanted a normal life.

"Good Lord, I'm going domestic!" I mumbled to myself. " These girls are starting to rub off on me!"

_I wouldn't say thats a bad thing my theif_ .

the TARDIS said to me mentally.

" And Just what is that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed quietly

_You know you love these girls and that they are making you a better person my theif. Now get some sleep, there will still be just as many places to see in the morning._

**_Authors note: Okay um... this is my second chapter today and it is a bit of a slow chapter just to give you a taste of their daily life. I won't have time to write a chapter tomorrow because i have other things to do. Well, it's 11:00 at night here so I'm off to bed, good night my readers please comment and maybe tell me how I would know if someone comments on my stuff?_**


	4. um sorry!

Okay so guy's if anyone reas this I am SO sorry! I kinda lost the flash drive that has the next eight chapters of cubed in it so... It's going to take a while to retype them all and all that junk, so I probably won't have a chapter up until I either find my flash drive or type them all again.

until then

~Miku


	5. terra's character profile

Character profiles.

Terra

Name (last,first): Terra (her real name is Miku but she stopped using that after her family was killed in war.)

age: oh about five hundred ish...

hair color: Black

eye color: (changes) Blue, purple, red, or black.

height: 5'2

weight: 95 lbs

Short bio: A victim of war Terra knows nothing else. Her family was killed infront of her and she was left to suffer. Even now she struggles with the dision she had to make that night, her Family, or her race. She ended up losing both in the war an is now the last of her kind doomed to face these memories for all eternity. She struggles to trust anyone and finds herself hiding in the shadows out of fear.

Nickname(s): Miku

Species: Demon

Gender: Female

Birthday: october 31

Personality: dense, nervous, bookworm, tea lover.

Good Habit(s): wakes up early, acts like a mother to everyone, is protective

Bad Habit(s): is a mother to everyone, is a bit overbearing

Like(s): reading, tea, mystery novels, adventure

Dislike(s): war... thats about it.

Hobbies: reading, writing, quite things..

Fear(s): Death, things with guns...

Strength(s): mothering, fighting, reading quickly.

Weakness(es): guns, most people, people threatening her family.

Special Powers/Abilities: Hand-to-Hand Combat

Dreams and Talents: Good at Drawing, writing, and reading.

Ambition/Life-long Dream: to protect her family.  
Occupation/Job: none

Parent(s): (Deceased)

Sibling(s): (deceased)

Relative(s): None

Pet(s): None

Best Friend(s): Doctor

Friend(s): Thalia, and Akane

Crush(es):none

Rival(s): anyone who threatens her family

Enemies: same as above

Weapon(s): carries a small knife

Looks and Appearance: Black hair is always in her face, black long sleeve and jeans of some sort everyday.  
Blood Type: O -

Accessories: a black trench coat that is always worn  
Makeup: black eye liner and maskera

Scent: smells like fire naturally

Hairstyle(s): her hair has long bangs that are straight but the rest is curly and always in her face

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: a long scar on her right eye, lower lip peircing on the right side (hoop), black stud earings, a spiral tattoo on the back of her hand

Extra Information:

Theme Song/Quote: " Can't I just have one quiet night?!" or "Don't call me that Thalia!"

Favorite Food(s): doesn't eat often.

Favorite Color(s): black and dark blue

FFavorite Season(s): summer. fall  
Favorite Holiday(s): none  
Favorite Time of Day: midnight

favorite Number(s): 130

Oppinions on the other characters

Akane: She's a nice person once you get to know her, but she can be a bit bossy...

Thalia: She's freaking insane!

The doctor: He's such a nice guy, just a bit to much for me.

**Authors note: okay this is the first of the character profiles, I'll be doing one with each of the girls but not one for the Doctor...**

**Terra: And I was first because..**

**me: I had your stuff on file already.**


	6. Thalia's character Profile

Name (last,first): Sigma, Thaila

age: 830 ish

hair color: Brownish blonde

eye color: Blue

height: 4'9

weight: 83 ish lbs

Short bio: Her birth father left her to her own devices. She was forced to fight in the time war and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know how to drive the TARDIS she stole and she crash landed on earth 2009 where she met Akane and later Terra. She doesn't talk about it often for fear of crying infront of her dear family.

Nickname(s): The Inventor

Species: Time Lord (Gallifreyan.)

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 15th

Personality: High energy, creative, mischivous

Good Habit(s): Corrects the Doctor's mistakes.. thats about it for now...

Bad Habit(s): Often steals the TARDIS, rambles on about nothing, calls people she just met thicker than a brick.

Like(s): Adventure, Time travel, adventure...

Dislike(s): war, The Master, guns

Hobbies: stealing the TARDIS, restoring earth to normal.

Fear(s): losing the Family she has.

Strength(s): Talking her way out of things, pick-pocketing, being bold

Weakness(es): Being quiet.

Special Powers/Abilities: Talking her way In and out of things.

Dreams and Talents: Gtting into trouble.

Ambition/Life-long Dream: restoring the timelord race, one way or another. Occupation/Job: protecting the world

Parent(s): Father: The Master, Mother, Unknown.

Sibling(s): (deceased)

Relative(s): None

Pet(s): None

Best Friend(s): Doctor, Akane.

Friend(s): Terra, the TARDIS

Crush(es):none

Rival(s): Daleks, Cybermen, Anything that attacks her family or earth

Enemies: same as above

Weapon(s): Sonic Screwdriver

Looks and Appearance: Plain green tee shirt and blue jeans.. Blood Type: AB+

Accessories: Fog watch Makeup: none

Scent: Back ground radiation and the TARDIS

Hairstyle(s): Shoulder length and either down or in a ponytail.

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: none

Extra Information:

Theme Song/Quote: "LETS GO! XD"

Favorite Food(s): chocolate/sweets

Favorite Color(s): Green, red, Brighter colors most of the time.

FFavorite Season(s): Spring Favorite Holiday(s): none Favorite Time of Day:sun rise

favorite Number(s): 20. 50

Oppinions on the other characters

Akane:She's my best friend!

Terra: She's a bit of a downer but an over all good person.

The doctor: He took me and my friends in... nuff said.

**WOO! Okay, I'm sick as a fraking dog but I got this done. I didn't like it but i got it done. *cough. cough cough* oww... Terra finish for me!**

**Terra: NO WAY! Your sick and I don't want to catch it!**

**Doctor: *groan* Miku-chan doesn't own Doctor Who or me.**

**me: OW.. that hurts worse than coughing! *tear***

**Akane: *sigh* why did we bring her along Doctor?!**

**Doctor: Um.. Ask Thalia!**

**Thalia: Because she's the author lady and she needs more information to know what to write!**

**Me: RIGHT! *cough cough cough* OW!**

**Doctor: Come on, to the Medical bay with you!**

**Me: *groan* not again...**


	7. Akane's character profile

Name (last,first): Akane, Just Akane.

age: 15

hair color: Dark brown

eye color: Blue

height: 5 foot.

weight: 90 lbs

Short bio: Things were never great at home, her parents couldn't care less about her and her older sister ran away from was forced to take care of herself and often thought of running away too. That is until she met Thalia. Thalia had crashed her TARDIS and was badly injured. Akane took her in, nursed her back to health and taught her how to be human. Later that year there was a war in Iraq, both were drafted in pretending to be men. Three months later they were discovered and sent back 'home'.

Nickname(s): none

Species: human

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 13th

Personality: Loud, loner, leader

Good Habit(s): leads the group, makes most of the plans, takes the time to think out those plans.

Bad Habit(s): gets into fights, speaks her mind... alot.

Like(s): Adventure, being the leader, drawing, writing.

Dislike(s): War, being spoken over.

Hobbies: drawing, writing.

Fear(s): losing everything.

Strength(s): being bold, speaking her mind.

Weakness(es): staying quiet, following orders.

Special Powers/Abilities:fighting.

Dreams and Talents: becoming an anime artist.

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To restore the world to peace. Occupation/Job: protecting the world

Parent(s): (unknown)

Sibling(s): (deceased)

Relative(s): (unknown)

Pet(s): none

Best Friend(s): Doctor, Thalia

Friend(s): Terra, the TARDIS

Crush(es): The Doctor

Rival(s): Daleks, Cybermen, Anything that attacks her family or earth

Enemies: same as above

Weapon(s): Her fist

Looks and Appearance: Red or black long sleeve and jeans. Blood Type: A+

Accessories:Cat collar braclet Makeup: none

Scent: light scent of roses

Hairstyle(s): Longish hair is usually back.

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: none

Extra Information:

Theme Song/Quote: Lets start a Riot

Favorite Food(s): not picky

Favorite Color(s): blue

FFavorite Season(s): most Favorite Holiday(s): none Favorite Time of Day: midnight, sun rise

favorite Number(s): 13

Oppinions on the other characters

Thalia: She's a great friend but a bit high energy.

Terra: she's a bit stand off ish but she is a great servent.

The doctor: he's sorta.. cute...

**And... DONE! and finally back to the chapters but i'm going to be starting another Vampire Fiction so.. I'm going to try to get a chapter from each up every week... I will have the next chapter up for cubed by midnight... maybe. BYAZ!**


	8. Chapter 4

Thalia's point of view.

I woke up slowly to the hum of the TARDIS, it must have only been a few hour since I had fallen asleep since not even the Doctor's foot steps could be heard. I could hear through six steady heart beats, two being my own.

"They must all be sleeping." I mumbled to myself

No sooner than I had said those words did one of the heart beats become more active.

"Crap!" I quietly exclaimed

The heart beat was slow and steady, like a person just waking from a long and restful sleep, but that I know is impossable, atleast for such a short period of time.

"Go back to bed Thalia." A voice mumbled on the other side of the door, to quiet for me to hear who it was.

I quietly padded to the door as not to wake anyone else, opening the door equally as quietly.

"Oh, good morning Akane." I gasped finding myself face to face with her

" I told you to go back to sleep Thalia." She said voice heavy with sleep.

"What are you doing up Akane?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I just woke up from a nightmare, nothing more." She said quickly

"You where planning to spy on the Doctor wern't you." I said reading her expresion.

" No, I was just heading back to bed." she lied

" Your Lying to me, what are you doing up Akane?!"

" I was just wandering the place, nothing more, nothing less!" Akane said slamming her door shut and confining herself to her bedroom.

Akane's point of view

I slammed my door shut to block out Thalia. I loved her like a sister as she was my best friend but sometimes she was to freaking nosey! I was infact going to spy on the Doctor but that was nothing new and she knew it. I had a crush on the man and had since I had three years ago. We had met in Manhatten, he had just saved the world, yet again. My group and I were on the streets at the time, he had no companions and we happened to be there. Thalia was naturally drawn to him, Terra was sceptical of his intentions, and I was all for the adventure. We first had to get used to him though, his TARDIS scared the crap out of Terra, Thalia was calm and started explaining it, and I just stared. It was a new life for us, a life with someone to care for us and to look after us. I felt so safe with him, it was a change from the war zone. I had been in the war against the Demons, siding with the so called gardians, I was hardened by it and became a strong leader. This was the life for me, running away with a hot alien, my best friends tagging along. It became a living dream, but I found it hard to resist to Doctor over time, I found myself flustered in his presence, like I couldn't speak when he was looking at me with those dark brown eyes. I blushed every time our eyes met, it was like his soul was calling out to me, but it was point less, I know he doesn't feel the same about me.

The Doctor's point of view.

I hadn't gotten any sleep, I was so flustered from earlier. I truly love these girls like they are my own. It truly hurt when Terra said she wanted a normal life. I had never stopped to asked them if they wanted this life I had just scooped them up and took them with me. I felt like I needed to take them with me, maybe I felt that way since they were alone in the universe like me...

**Whoo! First real chapter in a while ... hey don't look at me like that theres lots of drama in this and I am working on chapter length, I just HATE typing... Plus I was kid knapped by the Doctor and my crew!**

**Terra: Right... cause were to blame.**

**me: YUP! Now I have to get more stuffz up so.. CYA!**


	9. Chapter 5

"OHYOU GAZIOMASU!" The Doctor Chimed

"Ohyou Doctor!" Akane replied happily

"Ohyou." a drowsy Terra calls from the corridor.

"OHYOU!" I called from the console

"Are we in Japan?" Terra asks werily

"No, we are not, we are on skarro but thats beside the point." The Doctor said trying to sound casual

"SKARRO!?" Terra, Akane, and I exclaimed simultainiouly.

"Skarro, are you serious Dad?!" I yelled checking the coordinants. Sure enough the coordinants were set to Skarro and we were here.

"Doc-tor, surrender- yourself." a Dalek called from outside the door.

"what did you do?!" Terra growled

"Don't look at me the TARDIS did it! I told you I was goling to put it on random!" The doctor exclaimed in defence

"HEY!" Akane Exclaimed "We are here anyway so why don't we -"  
"Why don't we try to explain that it isn't an attack and if that fails we'll kick Dalek butt, okay?!" I exclaimed cutting Akane off.

Before I could finish though Terra was opening the door and stepping out.

"Oh hello!" She yelled mock happily Quickly glaring back at us.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screemed

"hm. Yeah good luck with that, the TARDIS' force field can hold back anything." she yawned "Oh, and I hope you're not looking for The Doctor, because well I took care of him for you. I hope you weren't looking forward to 'exterminating' him because I already have, then I stole the TARDIS although it seems to be a bit faulty."

"You- would- make - a good- Dalek." The Dalek stated simply

"Oh, thanks; but no thanks." She sighed

"WHATS TAKING SO LONG?!" Akane yelled storming out in false anger "Come on you bloody idiot, get back in there and take me to see the universe!"

"Y-yes Master!" Terra yipped in all to real fear.

Quickly both girls returned to the inside of the TARDIS smiling like made men- er women.

"Well, time to go Doctor." I smiled

"Right!" He exclaimed cheerily "Were to?"

"What about the planet of the oods?" I responded in more of a statement than a question.

"Then to the Ood Sphere we go!" He yelled triumphantly

Smiling madly both my father and I went to work setting coordinants and doing the work of eight time lords. Quietly the TARDIS flew through the time vortex and soon we were landed.

"W-what the heck?!" The Doctor exclaimed

"We landed." Both Akane and I stated

"But what about the _Vwoosh vwoosh_ noise?!" Terra and the Doctor asked

"I turned off the brakes, thats all." I said trying to calm my father.

"But I like that noise!" Father complained

"Well it's bad for the TARDIS!" I yelled at him and then I burst into a light laugh.

"So, Akane would you like to lead the way?" The Doctor stated more than asked

"Wha- Oh s-sure." She replied blushing lightly before drifting out the door with less spunk than usual.

Doctor's point of veiw

I followed Terra in silence as she walked out of the TARDIS, she seemed so graceful, as if she was an angel. Her hair flowed about her like she was walking on air, she was just so perfect, but so human. Why did she have to be human?! It's usless anyway, why would she fall for a bumbling idiot like me?

** A/N: Hello! Yeah I'm alive, sick but alive. Sorry about not updating in SO long... WHAT?! It's almost christmas and I'm busy! *sigh* cliffhanger I know..sorry sorry... *shrug* I get to write more now! CYA!**


End file.
